Battle Scars
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: A new threat looms over Minecraftia and it is up to six friends to save their beloved home. But even heroes can have grim thought and scars... (One shot)


**A/N: Hey peoplez! Today I saw a story on , yes the ponified version of , I didn't **_**read **_**the story but I saw the picture/cover and I went like, "Idea!" so this sprang to life.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Battle Scars**_

A gentle breeze swayed through the regions of the sandy and extremely warm-temperature desert.

Only a hundred blocks or so away from a canyon stood a small building which was a twelve-hour Motel.

The door swung open and the bell jingled, alerting the man behind the counter, the arrival of someone.

The first to enter was an orange cat and his close friend, whom being assisted by the cat because of his injured leg.

"Thanks, Stamps…" Squid thanked his friend.

"No worries"

Following after the two, came in the other four. Together they sat at a nearby table. An awkward silence soon proceeded.

"Can someone _please _be a help and buy us some drinks, or _something!_" Lee suddenly breaks the trance by throwing a sack of golden nuggets on the table.

"Sure thing" Amy replies and grabs the sack, being the one who had the least injuries with only a few burns on her arms.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Squid suddenly perks up "What's everybody gonna get?"

"I could go for some milk…" Stampy replies.

"Same here" Lee agrees. The others nod in approval.

"Milk it is then" once Amy left, the silence returns.

"Things could've gone better, right?" Dan says, bringing back the memory of the brawl that occurred only less than an hour ago.

"You can say that again…" Stampy points to his right eye, which was currently colored a light grey color instead of the natural green.

"Y'know, our luck will be broken soon…" Dan comments suddenly.

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Salem inquires, not speaking since the six had some in.

"I mean, look at the state every one of us is in!" Salem glances over at her right wrist, the bandages weren't helping that much at all.

"What are you saying here Dan?" Amy asks, returning with the milk.

"I'm saying we can't go on like this forever. These mobs are getting stronger by the day and something _bad _is going to happen"

"Are you saying that we're gonna…" Stampy pauses for a second to sip his milk "Die?"

"Everyone dies at some point. Unless they're immortal" squid states the obvious, figuring no one else figured that out.

"Technically some people are immortal in some situations. Like in adventure maps or servers" Lee argues.

"But this is outside of our worlds" Salem says, in realization.

"But we always pull through. Together" squid says, unsure of what else to suggest.

"Do you think we can stay for the night here?" Stampy asks, noticing the setting sun.

"Maybe that is if we have enough nuggets" replied Amy.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Squid?" Stampy asks, looking back at his friends.

"I'm sure of it. I drink a lot of milk" he replied with a soft smile.

"By the way, the guy said that one room is ten nuggets" Amy advised.

'We only have forty and we need to save some for tomorrow…" Lee warns.

"Then we'll pair up and share rooms"

And so, the decisions were made and the pairs were decided.

"Three rooms, please" Dan asks politely, the man asks for the thirty nuggets and he gladly gives then to him.

"Enjoy your stay"

()()()

Once Stampy and Squid settled into their room, they lay in the bed awaiting the lull of slumber.

"How's your eye holding up?" Squid asks.

"It's fine, just can't see out of it. How're you doing?"

"I can't feel it but there's no pain to it"

"Well, jolly good then. Goodnight, Squid Nugget"

"G'night, Stamps…"

()()()

"I really miss the nature…" Amy says sadly.

"Well I miss the Hunger Games and kicking Mitch and Jerome's butt at it" Salem says, the sisters laugh together.

"But I guess this is our home away from home now. Huh?" Amy gets under the covers as Salem blows out the torch on her side of the bed while Amy's side is still lit.

"I guess it, sis. I guess it is…"

()()()

"Hey, Dan. What you said earlier. You really think so?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's a really nasty thought but, it was just a thought"

"I see. So you were just worrying over the thought of dying?"

"Well, everyone fears dying and leaving their loved ones. I always wondered how Trayaurus feels about that"

"Is he that old?"

"Thinking about it, I don't really know"

"Well, anyway see ya in the morn'"

"Good night"

()()()

The Bartender walked toward his room at the back, passing underneath the six guests rooms.

Under the room of two best friends, different but worried in each others' safety.

Two sisters, very much apart in personality but loyal to each other at the same time.

A bear and a mod showcaser, questioning if they are mentally relieved.

The six Minecraftians prepared themselves for another day.

Another day of battling ferocious mobs sent by a virus invading their beloved Minecraftia.


End file.
